


Cosmetic

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Help, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fill for a kink meme prompt. Ignis has been arranged to marry a noble lucien lord by his uncle. Gladio has been carrying a torch for the young advisor for years. Despite this, he would have been able to put aside his own feelings and be happy for Ignis...if Ignis was happy. Unfortunately not only does Gladio question his happiness, but also his safety.





	Cosmetic

**Gladnis + Ignis in an Unhappy Marriage**  
  
Gladio watched Ignis from across the room as the conference was adjourn. The emerald eyed envoi and personal assistant of the prince captured his attention and his heart with a soothing demeaner, graceful frame and surprising sense of humor. He was beautiful, intelligent, kind, and possessed an admirable sense of duty.

His crush had begun several years about, Ignis made him a carefully crafted lunchbox for his 13th birthday, there career paths brought them closer together…but they never ever take the dive into a relationship. Though both held feelings for each other the fear of the impact their intimacy might have on their careers, made them too fearful to proceed. 

Gladio regretted not taking that plunge. For Ignis was everything he would ever want in a partner and more.

And now he was taken.

A man at least 10 years Ignis’ Senior caught his arm, as they exited the room. The man stopped Ignis to talk with him before he leaned in for a casual kiss on the cheek. Ignis smiled, a polite doll like smile up at the man before they went their separate ways.   
Sir Icarus Hershal, even the name was ugly, Gladio mused. Hershal was the 2nd son of some noble from some distant relative of the late King Mors. Not true royalty, but above the gentry, which is why Ignis’ Uncle surely made the match. Hershal was not at all handsome, with a weak jaw and thin lips. He was tall, pale man with light blue eyes and thinning yellow hair. His body was robust and carried a little weight around his middle and hips. He had large hands with short fingers that contrasted in every way against Ignis own slender wrists and hands. 

But Hershal’s aesthetics would have been trivial, if Ignis was happy. It was painfully clear, though that he wasn’t. Ignis frozen when they touched and forced smiles at every distasteful compliment. He was putting up with his noble Fiancée. The young retainer was honorable and wanted to respect his uncle’s wishes. Every small interaction Gladio saw between the two of them, every rumor and piece of information he collected about Icarus Hershal fed his hate for the man.

Prompto and Noctis had noticed that Ignis had become much more withdrawn, he had all but stopped talking to Gladio. The shield had his suspicions that Hershal, “Forbade” their interaction outside of work. Then there was the last Gala at which Hershal, ‘joked’ about teaching his fiancée to act like a noble and not a, ‘countryside tramp’ with the Glaive Tredd. 

And of course, whatever horrible things, he was doing to Ignis behind closed doors. Gladio was not a hateful person, but this man was unlovable. And Ignis was just expected to spend the rest of his life with him. It was cruel and unfair.  
Their wedding was fast approaching and Gladio’s stomach turned when he received an invitation. He fought the impulse to throw it out the window or light in on fire, for the sake of setting a good example for his little sister. But the urge was strong.   
Weeks passed, Gladio and Ignis’ interaction had whittled down to passing conversations in the corridors of the citadel, even their lunches never overlapped anymore. Then, one chilly morning on his way to the training center, for his morning workout Gladio caught Ignis slinking into his office, with his head down.

Something was very wrong, he was walking gingerly, and he was trying to not let anyone see his face. Gladio turned off his path and followed him. He paused outside the door before knocking. 

“Just a minute.” He heard Ignis’ voice, unusually hoarse. 

Gladio waited patiently until the door opened. Ignis looked up at him through the cracked door, wearing foundation. Ignis was a well groomed young man, but he never usually included makeup in his beauty routine. He was blessed with wonderful skin, and had no need for it. His right eye, however was slightly more closed than the other...

It was swollen _. His face was swollen_. Someone, _Hershal_ had struck Ignis. Gladio hadn’t even began the conversation, he already knew that was what had happened. 

“Can I come in?” Gladio finally spoke. Ignis looked almost defeated as he widened the door. Gladio entered and closed it behind him. “What did he do?” 

Ignis shakes his head, “Gladio, there is no need to make such a fuss about this-“

Gladio pulled his hand down over his face in frustration and began to pace. “A fuss? No need to make a fuss? He hit you- Hershal-”

“My husband to be,” Ignis interrupted, “It wasn’t his fault- I- was.”  
Gladio stared at Ignis in disbelief as Ignis as he attempted to defend his abuser, “What? How could that possibly- not be his fault….it was his hand wasn’t it?”

Ignis was quiet, he flushed a little and stepped back, he bit his lip. “I can’t say- It was an…intimate matter…it would be inappropriate.” He grew redder and redder, his chest heaved as his heart rate elevated. Gladio studied him, his mannerisms his _fear,_ his _embarrassment_.

“Intimate?” Gladio asked, pressing. “He did that to you during intimacy.”

Ignis turned around so that he was no longer looking at him.

Astrals, he did.

“I wasn’t being a very good partner-" Ignis said in a whisper, “I didn’t- want to, but I had no right to deny him…after all _that_ is expected in a marriage.”

Gladio felt his blood run cold, "Ignis- did he-" the question couldn't find the courage to leave his lips and Ignis made certain not to give him the time to gather it. 

“Nonsense,” Ignis crossed his arms over his chest and readjusted his posture to a stance of false confidence, “he’s my betrothed. He can’t- It isn't the same thing.” His voice quivered. Ignis didn’t believe his own statement.

Gladio reaches out carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is no difference."

"It's easier, if it is different. Gladio-" He stepped away from Gladio's touch, "Please just forget about this. Focus on other things...you are Noctis' shield not mine."

"Damn it Iggy..."  Gladio rubbed his palm into his temple and groaned, "You can't condemn yourself to a life of- this."

"It's what my family wants for me."

"Your uncle doesn't want you beaten and raped." The statment was harsh. It cut through the veiled justifications of Hershal's abuse and left only the reality of his damages. Ignis began to shake. Out of frustration, fear or just from the anxiety of it all, Gladio could not tell. Ignis let out a soft sob, he removed his glasses and tried to even his breath.

"I don't want you to get yourself into trouble, please."

  
“Ignis, Iggy, Astrals…I am begging you.” Gladio plead, “Go to medical, get away from this man.”  
Ignis shook his head, “I can’t-"

“Yes you can, you are brave I can help you.”

“My uncle-"

“Will understand,” Gladio encouraged, "Ignis, please-" he stepped around and kneeled before him, "You are so loved..."  
Tears flowed from Ignis'eyes washing away some of the make up hidding the mark on his cheek and the discolouration around his eye.  
"You will not have to do this alone. You are not alone."

Gladio tooks his hands in his and squeezed them gently. "You are so loved."

 

*** *** ***


End file.
